Heartless Evolution
by The guy who never was
Summary: The heartless are created in the infinity of darkness. But the light expands, and its inhabitants grow powerful. If it kept on like this there would be darkness no more, heartless no more. The darkness has to fights this, evolving its minions.
1. The watcher

Here I am, ready to write my shortest work yet (but with all the chapters together hopefully it will be at least 3000 words.).

This fan fiction is dedicated to any and all kinds of heartless that cross my mind. Maybe even a few nobodies? Maybe. Anyway, all this will be told by the pen of an OC, which I am planning to give a minor role in Rebirth Again, to then use it for real when I wish. Anyways, enjoy!.

* * *

_**Heartless Evolution**_

_By The guy who never was._

**-_Entry one; the watcher._**

Heartless. Mindless creatures that seek instinctively hearts. The creations of the ignorance from a wise man. He was blind to not see the Heartless would mean nothing but oblivion to the ones that surrounded him. But even I wasn't aware of the power they would reach. There is a sole reason for this; the heartless are constantly evolving.

The heartless are created in the infinity of darkness. They need it to proliferate. They are aware of this, although they don't know it at all. But the light expands, and its inhabitants grow powerful. If it kept on like this eventually there would be darkness no more. There would be heartless no more.

The darkness fights this the only way it can; evolving its ever-obeying minions.

The denizens of light see this as threatening. Little do they know if the darkness disappeared, they would perish under their own light. It would burn them to ashes. Ignorant idiots. There will always be heartless; there will always be keyblade masters. There will always be war.

It is quite ironic indeed. The same light that protects them, the same light they run to, is what keeps them from escaping the shadows. As I said once; the closer you are to light, the larger your shadow grows.

But without going away from the topic even further. I shall explain the purpose of these reports. The heartless may be clueless, and they may be destined to return to darkness to then come out again, but there is something rather interesting about them; their evolution.

I was planning to call this "Heartless Evolution", but I have decided not to name it at all.

The purpose of this journal that maybe no one, not even me, get to read, is to analyze the new heartless breeds. To understand how the heartless evolution works. I will proceed with a breed I am interested in.

This new heartless has bat wings, an eye that works as the main body, a tail, and a chain ball it uses as physical weapon.

The bat wings make me relate these heartless to the Hook Bats. It uses the wings to not only fly and glide, but also to create strong winds to make an opening in the enemy.

We then have the eyeball. This eye that cannot blink connects the whole body together. I do not know what else this eyeball is capable of, apart from a beam of light that cuts through the body. It calls for a closer look.

The tail is red, pretty much complementing the eye look to this heartless. It uses it only to carry the weapon and nothing more.

The weapon, ah the weapon. This was the most interesting of the creature. Although it's carried by the tail, and is somewhat alike to a Hook Bat's hook, it has a symbol that made bewilder. The Chain ball had the symbol of a nobody.

This made me doubt. The creature showed all the traits of a heartless, yet it had the symbol of nobody? I experimented to find out why.

It took me a few tries to make one under a controlled environment. But when I finally did, something truly amazing happened before my eyes.

As normal, the heart transformed into a heartless. Sometimes I wonder why call a creature made of a heart was called heartless. But then something was wrong. There were no nobodies. Instead of a nobody, a chain ball had materialized. The new heartless then picked up the chain ball.

Truly wonderful. Instead of creating a nobody, when this heartless was formed, the nobody became a weapon for the heartless to use. And a very powerful one. Embedded with the power of twilight….

To create this kind of heartless, you need someone with a strong heart, yet weak soul. Basically, someone with weak 'attitude' yet strong feelings Not an everyday view, that is for sure.

I was tempted to call them Neobats, as they are evolutions of the Hook Bats. But since they show so many unique features, I think they deserve an original name. I shall call them; The Watchers.

As I implied before, The Watchers interest me deeply. I may take one for further studies. Maybe even as a personal pet and underling.

* * *

Not too long but I like it anyway, and with more entries it will become long enough. I would really appreciate any reviews you have the time to read.

I am in Canada as I write this, I am having less time than normal, and I am staying with another family. Good thing they left the computer in my room. Cheers to them! Waiting for you at the next chapter which will be either soon or much later.

P.S, I know my OC sounded like Xehanort's heartless. No spoiler unless you know who Xehanort is or something.


	2. The Doppelgangers

Here I am, only a day later for an update. How I'd like to write the next chapter for Rebirth Again but I still don't have the time. Woe is me. Maybe tomorrow I'll have the time. Just maybe. But it doesn't really matter. Only like 9 people will care wether or not it's out and they surely are reading something better than this. As I said, woe is me.

Oh yeah! I was forgetting the disclaimers! here goes

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the heartless, though I do own the main OC and the new breeds I create.

If you want to use them you can, but you'll need to address me credit for them. Tell me if you do use them! That would make me proud.

Now onto the Reviews' answers. Unlike Rebirth Again, I shall only answer the ones that are not signed. The rest will be replied directly to you.

**Ri2: **I have a few sketches of heartless here and there(My drawings suck but whatever...), another few on my mind, and some ideas for heartless. This will remain opened for a long time anyway; for me to write anytime I can't wwrite something else. Ideas will also come over time.

Now, on with the story. After I get a drink. That's it. Now no more random (And not-funny) humor, don't worry.

* * *

_**Heartless Evolution**_

_By The guy who never was_

_**-Entry II; The Doppelganger**_

The Watcher still crawls to my mind. To satisfy my crescent need for this creature, I have conducted many experiments, and developed an evolved version of the watcher. Another irony; the evolution from an evolution. The powers of this creature are beyond my or its knowledge. I just know it is powerful.

It would be, however, too hard to mass-produce this creature. not to mention it would be dangerous. Therefore, only one of its kind will exist.

This experiment makes me feel satisfied. Satisfied enough to continue my reports on the new heartless. And I have discovered yet another interesting breed.

This new heartless comes in two forms.

The most common form, is, I must say irony surrounds me, a formless shadow. This bodyless heartless just floats around-until it finds someone with a heart of course.

The other form is rarely seen. My studies showed that only 1 of 100 heartless of this breed have this form. Thus, I deduce it is but an anomaly. This forms are exact duplicates of a Shaman nobody, my first clue of what it evolved from, but it has a mirror mask. It moves around, resembling a Wight Night as they move-unless they spot anything that has a heart.

The 'Shaman' form can use the powers of a Shaman, and the physical attacks of a Wight Knight, but it's main way of attacking is the same as the normal form. Reflection.

When anything other than a heartless comes near them, they mimic it in an exact way. That anything includes nobodies. And that exact includes abilities. This abilities however are weaker than the ones from the original, making frontal combat an impossible. That classifies the breed as backup, as they need other heartless to defeat opponents. Even then, if the thing they are copying is weak, the heartless shall be weaker. The powers of the new breed are all relative.

Another patron of this heartless, is that if there is more than 1 host to copycat, it will copy the strongest one. It is the most reasonable thing, of course.

Regarding this special ability, I have also found another difference between the abnormal form and the common form.

When the common forms copycats, it takes the form of the host. Anybody who sees it will see it as the host. Except for one; the host himself. The host sees it as a shadowy form of himself. This really does not matter much. The host would know he is a fake whether or not he sees it as a shadow. The other thing is important though; when the heartless is dealt a strike powerful enough, it shiftes to everyone's eyes for a few seconds. For that short people, he is seen as the shadowy way the host see it.

The abnormal form does not show those weaknesses. The host see it as a perfect copycat, and it remains like that even if dealt a strong blow. I also found out the abnormal forms' copied abilities are stronger than the common ones.

Because it's relationship with mimic abilities, I shall name this heartless 'Doppelgangers'. and I classify them as the evolution of the Wight Knight and the Shaman.

But this makes no sense, as only the abnormal forms possess the features of the two heartless. This takes me to yet another theory of mine.

Due to an unknown fact, the chances of this heartless developing completely are of 1. Even so, the other 99 is not a complete failure, so the darkness keeps them as even so they can become rather useful in battle.

That means, the form I have been common, should be the abnormality, and the form I have been been calling an abnormality, is the 'common one'.

More irony.

To avoid further confusions, I have decided to divide them in two groups; the Imperfect Doppelgangers, and the Perfected Doppelgangers. I guess further explanation is not needed.

My calculations show that there are only about 15,000 of these heartless across all the realms. In other words there are only about 150 perfected forms.

A truly rare and fine specimen. Perhaps not as fine or as rare as the Watcher, but rare it is.

Who knows. I may even do a small quest to capture them all.

* * *

I think it's shorter than the last one but that's okay. Waiting you at the next entry with the next chapter, ya!

Please leave a review if you have the time. Ideas for heartless are accepted as well.

As a side-note, heartless based on any kind of universe(Anime, movies, etc.) are accpeted as well!


End file.
